evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark of Cain
The Mark of Cain, also known as "The Mark", "The Curse", and the "Curse of Cain", is a extremely deadly, spiritual and symbolic curse named after Cain himself, and it is featured in season 9 and 10 of the TV show Supernatural. History Origins God created the Mark to keep the Darkness imprisoned, and entrusted it to Lucifer. The Mark ended up corrupting the Archangel and lead to Lucifer to rebel and fall from Heaven. He later branded Cain with the mark after Cain killed his brother, Abel. The mark also gave power to the First Blade, the weapon that Cain used to kill his brother. The Mark empowered him, but at the same time corrupted him, feeding on his rage and giving him a strong desire to kill. The Mark eventually turned Cain into a demon and with it, he and Lucifer formed a group of elite demons called the Knights of Hell and spent thousands of years roaming the Earth and killing. Eventually, the Knights turned on him and under the mark's influence, Cain slaughtered them all except Abaddon, which caused the death of his wife. Afterwards, Cain retired and got rid of the First Blade. Season 9 Many years later, Cain then gave the Mark to Dean Winchester so that he can kill Abaddon. With Crowley's help, Dean Winchester found the First Blade. When Dean used the First Blade for the first time, he felt a murderous rage that did not dissipate after he killed a victim with it. It later gave him immunity to Abaddon's powers and telekinesis and have a telekinetic control of the blade, all with great concentration, allowing him to overcome and kill her. After killing Abaddon, this rage caused him to mutilate her corpse. He also displayed superhuman strength while fighting a vampire. Dean later showed precognition, receiving a nightmare about a slaughter he would later commit under the Mark's influence. Season 10 After Dean was killed by Metatron, the mark turned him into a demon, which caused trouble for Crowley and Sam until Sam was eventually able to cure Dean and turn him human again. Still stuck with the Mark, Dean, Sam, Castiel, and later Charlie looked for ways to cure or to get rid of the Mark. They first seek out Metatron, who had no knowledge on the Mark, and then to Cain, who had fallen back under the Mark's influence, and claims that there was no cure before being killed by Dean. Dean gave up at this point, but Sam and the others continued the search. Eventually Charlie learned and gained the Book of the Damned, a powerful, dark magic book that could free Dean of the Mark, and later they then enlisted the a powerful witch named Rowena, in deciphering and using the book. Unfortunately, one of the members from the Styne Family cornered and killed Charlie for her refusal to reveal the book's secrets, which caused Dean to fall under the Mark's influence in his desire for revenge. Not all was lost though as Charlie found a way to translate the Book of the Damned which Sam discovered through an email sent to him which renewed his efforts in saving Dean. Meanwhile, Dean was tracks down the Styne Family at their estate only to get captured by them, but he quickly gained the upper hand and slaughtered the entire family, and then brutally beats up Castiel when he tried to intervene before he disappeared. Dean then wakes up somewhere the next day, and due to the Mark's continual influence, had become cold and indifferent to others while taking on a case. This lack of care ultimately lead to the death of another hunter that was accompanying Dean, and became the final straw for him. Dean summoned Death to die, but the Mark kept Death from killing him. After Death explained to Dean the Mark's purpose of keeping the Darkness imprisoned and being the cause of Lucifer's corruption, he offered to relocate Dean somewhere off Earth since the latter refused to pass the Mark onto someone else. There was one condition to the offer: Sam's death. Accepting the offer, Dean tells Sam his location so the younger Winchester would come to him and say goodbye. The two brothers then get into a fist fight which ended with Sam getting beaten to the floor and Dean ready to kill him with Death's scythe. Having accepted his fate, Sam gives him photos from their childhood so Dean can be reminded on what it was like to be good and be loved. Effected by this, Dean backed out at the last minute and used the scythe to kill Death instead. While that was going on, Rowena, Castiel, and Crowley had gathered the ingredients needed for the spell to remove the Mark. Unaware of the Mark's purpose, Rowena cast the spell which removed the Mark from Dean, but also released the Darkness. Gallery Mark of Cain.jpg|The Mark of Cain Trivia * The Mark of Cain comes from the Curse of Cain with the same alias within Biblical lore. In the Abrahmic religions, it is said that after murdering Abel, God cursed Cain, saying that he would be forever separated from his family and become a nomad. The Mark of Cain was said to be placed on Cain by God so "Therefore whoever kills Cain, vengeance will be taken on him sevenfold, and the Lord appointed a sign for Cain, so that no one finding him would slay him." (Genesis 4-14). **The name of the curse was mentioned by the elderly neighbor Mrs. Rosemont (also as "The Mark" as she calls it) in the 1994 horror movie as a sign Johnny McFarley's descent into madness and his murderous nature after the death of his mother. Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Paranormal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Possession Category:Villainous Symbolism